


She'll See I'm Not So Tough

by moxievirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Not So Model Citizen Tessa, cop scott, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxievirtue/pseuds/moxievirtue
Summary: “Miss Virtue,” he begins. She looks up at him from beneath her thick lashes. She flashes him a wide, signature smile.“Yes, officer?” She blinks a few times, almost wincing, preparing herself for what he’s going to say.“Have you been drinking tonight?”“N-no!” She sputters. “I absolutely have not been drinking tonight!” She pushes her shoulders back, indignant that he would even suggest such a thing.





	1. Chapter 1

She’s driving home from work with her windows down, left arm resting lazily outside of the car, feeling the warm summer air on her skin. Tessa has just gotten word that the launch of her newest clothing line has sold out and she’s feeling good, phenomenal actually. She can’t help but smile to herself as her car turns through the familiar streets of London. Tessa finds peace in the darkness of the night, the road only illuminated by street lights. She cranks the radio louder when she hears “Uptown Girl” by Billy Joel begin. Her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and the wind hitting her face is like a drug.  


Tessa begins to shimmy to the opening notes of the song, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She body rolls to the right and then to the left, all while keeping one hand on the steering wheel. She starts off quietly humming along to the lyrics but as the verses build she finds herself singing at the top of her lungs, albeit a little off-key. “And when she wakes up and makes up her mi-i-ind.” She punctuates the end of the verse with a head roll and some extra shimmies before launching into a Grammy-winning performance for the chorus.

“She’ll see I’m not so tough.”

Tessa brings her hand to her chest, emphasizing the lyrics and rocks her hips.

“Just because…” 

She wrinkles her nose for dramatic effect. Her car speeds around a sharp bend. 

She takes both hands off the wheel for a second as the chorus begins.

“I’m in love with an up-” 

Tessa’s jaw drops open as she hears the lilt of police sirens and sees flashing blue lights in her rearview mirror. “Fuck,” she whispers. She pulls over to the side of the road, putting her car into park and bringing a hand to her forehead. This is so embarrassing. She leans her head back against the seat, trying to stifle a small giggle. 

An officer holding a bright flashlight approaches her window. Tessa straightens in her seat a little. She usually has no problem talking her way out of tickets but it’s late at night and she know that she’s in a very residential area. 

“Hello, Ma’am. I’m Officer Moir. Can I please see your license and registration?” Tessa reaches over into her glove compartment to retrieve the paperwork, grabbing her license from her wallet along the way. She reaches up to hand it to the officer and when she finally makes eye contact with him she gasps a little. Her eyes scan him and her tongue darts out from between her lips, wetting them. His broad shoulders are covered by the neat uniform and a kind smile sits on his face above a strong jawline. Tessa realizes that her eyes are lingering and quickly looks down, pressing her lips together and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Miss Virtue,” he begins. She looks up at him from beneath her thick lashes. She flashes him a wide, signature smile.

“Yes, officer?” She blinks a few times, almost wincing, preparing herself for what he’s going to say.

“Have you been drinking tonight?”

“N-no!” She sputters. “I absolutely have not been drinking tonight!” She pushes her shoulders back, indignant that he would even suggest such a thing. 

His demeanor softens. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry. It’s protocol for me to ask.” Tessa holds eye contact with him, sitting there in the driver’s seat of her car. “You were weaving all along the road, Miss Virtue, I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle.”

Her jaw drops again. Should she confess that she was really just dancing too hard? And embarrass herself in front of this cop? Who happens to, in fact, be very good looking? She breaks eye contact, looking down and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I really-” she doesn’t even know where to start. “I wasn’t drinking officer.” He raises an eyebrow, skeptically. She lets out a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

She puts an elbow on her open window, leaning forward a little bit. “You see, the reason that I was swerving was… well, it was just because I was dancing too hard.” She ends her statement with a confident nod. 

A noise erupts from the back of his throat as he tries to stifle a laugh. He looks down at this woman, all pouty lips and big green eyes. “You were… dancing too hard?”

“Yes,” she draws out the syllable, emphatically. “I just, “Uptown Girl” came on and- I was in a really good mood, okay? Don’t judge me. I was just singing along to the radio and it’s such a nice temperature, not too hot, not too cold.” She knows that she’s rambling and needs to wrap it up soon. “...So, um, yeah. I was dancing too hard.” 

He breaks out into a full belly laugh now. His eyes crinkle and his hand comes to rest on the open window next to Tessa’s hand. “I’m sorry,” he says between breaths. “I’ve just never had anyone confess to ‘dancing too hard.’” He uses finger quotes to reference her confession and she cracks a smile, her eyebrows still knit together in defiance. 

“Officer, I-”

“Call me Scott.” 

“Scott,” she continues, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry for me reckless driving,” she smirks at him a little. “But I promise it won’t happen again and I was really just dancing too hard.”

“Well, Miss Virtue-”

“Tessa.”

“Tessa…” He picks his hand up off the window and fiddles with her license and registration. “Because you made me laugh and because you are equally parts charming and beautiful,” his voice is confident as he smirks at her. She looks down, bashfully at the compliment. “I’m going to let you off with a warning tonight.”

Tessa’s bright smile returns to her face as he hands her back her paperwork. She runs a hair through her ponytail. “Thank you, Scott, really.” 

He pulls a sticky note out of his pocket along with a pen. “You know if you ever need a dance partner,” he jots something down on the piece of paper before continuing, “here’s my number. I’d be happy to be of service.” She feels something flutter in her stomach, as he hands her the note, his fingers brushing against hers. 

“I may have to take you up on that offer,” she reaches out her hand to him. “It was very nice to meet you, Scott.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Tessa.” He shakes her hand and with that, he turns off his flashlight and makes his way back to his car. Tessa lets her head fall back against her seat. Oh, boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa, in the midst of a busy work week, forgets to call Police Officer Scott. Awkwardness ensues when they have a run-in at the local Starbucks.

Tessa’s body jolts awake, startled by her alarm. Upon realizing that it’s time to get up, she groans and rolls over, attempting to cover her ears with her pillow. After some time, she relents and swings an arm to her night stand, ending the sound that _ ruins her life _ every morning.

She’s been swamped at work the past week and half. With the success of her launch, she’s had meeting after meeting to discuss what’s next. Tessa reluctantly rolls out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She sweeps her long dark hair up into a high bun and grabs her toothbrush. After running the water and squirting on some toothpaste, she shoves the toothbrush into her mouth just as she hears her phone ring. She pauses for a moment trying to listen for the source of the sound and when she realizes that she had left her phone in her purse, she grabs it off the counter. Tessa rummages through the bag, locating her phone at the bottom and unlocks it, bringing it to her ear. 

“Hello?” She removes the toothbrush from her mouth and leans up against her kitchen counter top. It’s Kaitlyn, one of Tessa’s longtime colleagues and best friends. _Why would she be calling her at this hour?_

“Hey, Tess,” Kaitlyn’s voice sounds gentle but slightly frantic. “Would you ever be to come into the office a little early today? There’s been a mix-up with one of the designers and models and… I feel like it would just be best if you could get here ASAP.”

Tessa makes her way to the bathroom while listening to Kaitlyn and spits the toothpaste out of her mouth. “Yeah, sure, Kait,” she continues brushing her teeth while she talks. “Listen, don’t stress. I’ll leave in a second and go grab us coffees and be at the office in thirty minutes max. Sound good?” She can tell by the slowed pace of Kaitlyn’s once frantic breathing that she’s already calmed down a little.

“That would be amazing, T, thank you, really. I gotta go though. I’ll see you soon.” With that, Kaitlyn clicks off the line and Tessa places her phone back onto the counter top. She glances over at her bag and sees a bright blue piece of paper poking out. She raises her eyebrows to herself, wondering what it is and reaches for her bag, opening it further. Tessa pulls out the note and memories flood back to her. Uptown Girl. The Speeding. The warning. The very attractive police officer. _What was his name?_   She looks down at the sticky note. Scott. She had totally forgotten about him in this whirlwind of a week. _It would be weird to call him now, right?_ Almost two weeks later. She remembers that Kaitlyn needs her right now and shoves the note back into her purse. That thought can wait.

Tessa slips on a pair of tight white jeans and a pinstripe button down blouse along with some beige wedges. She adds some hoop earrings and adjusts her bun, adding a little bit of mascara to her eyes, as well. She looks herself over in the mirror. _Not too shabby for 10 minutes._ And she’s out the door!

Her drive to Starbucks is quick and easy. Traffic seems to be light this morning. She pulls her car into a parking spot and hops out, opting to go inside instead of using the drive-thru. She’s waiting in line to order when she hears a familiar boisterous laugh coming from the entrance. She turns around to see a group of guys entering and quickly faces the other direction, once again. She didn’t recognize any of them. 

“Yeah, but did you catch the Leafs game?” She hears that same voice. _Why does it sound so familiar?_ She turns around again and that’s when she sees two police officers at the end of the line in uniform. One of them has those same broad shoulders and that same strong jawline.

_Oh my god,_ she thinks, quickly turning back around, her earrings swing aggressively from her ears due to the speed at which she moved her head. She doesn’t know what to do. She tries to act natural, straightening her shoulders. Tessa slowly reaches into her bag and grabs a large pair of dark sunglasses, slipping them onto her face. _Now, this is just ridiculous,_ she thinks. She’s wearing sunglasses inside. It’s not even a sunny day. Maybe he won’t see her.  It’s not that she doesn’t want to see him it’s just that… she kind of ignored him for two weeks.

She lifts her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head while she orders and moves to the side of the line to wait for her two coffees when she’s finished. _Oh, no,_ she realizes. They’re going to call her name out. She stands there, awaiting the moment and sure enough when the barista calls “Tessa” she feels a few sets of eyes on her.

“No way,” a deep voice comes from behind her. She reaches for the coffees and turns around, anticipating the imminent awkwardness. “Tessa Virtue?” Scott looks at her with a warm smile on his face. She adjusts the sunglasses, moving them to the top of her head again. 

“Oh my goodness,” she flashes him a wide smile. “Hello, Scott, is it? How are you?” Why is she pretending not to know his name? _Tessa, get yourself together_ , she thinks. This can’t be happening right now. She was supposed to be getting to the office as fast as possible.

“Yeah,  yeah it’s so good to see you. What have you been up to? Any more car dancing?” His face is adorned with his signature smirk, a quiet confidence just emanating from him. And _god, he looks so good_. Who knew she was so into guys in uniform?

She blushes at his car dancing comment, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink. “You know, if a good song comes on I can’t resist,” she jokes. _That was so lame,_ she thinks. She needs to get out of here. She clears her throat and fiddles with her bag. At that exact moment, her phone starts ringing again, another call from Kaitlyn. Tessa lets out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. “Well, I better get going. Unfortunately, duty calls.” She smiles at him again. “It really was good to see you.” She gives a little wave before exiting the Starbucks and making her way to her car.

She finds herself in the same position as two weeks ago. Sitting in her drivers seat, unable to get the thought of a very handsome police officer out of her head. She really doesn’t have time for this. She places the coffees in the cup holders and shifts her car into drive, picking up her phone to call Kaitlyn back. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little slow moving but it's happening people. Thank you for the kind response to the first chapter! Let me know what you liked :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading if you made it all the way here! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
